The Meak and the Mighty
by Frenchtosser
Summary: What if...Rhett and Melanie had one moment, one lone moment of real love and passion. Would that really take away from Melanie, or give to Scarlett? readreview.


One shot, I just finished reading Gone With the Wind, and the whole time I thought about how cute Melanie and Rhett would be togheter.

* * *

Melanie smiled sweetly at Captain Butler. 

"How anyone could think you bad, I can't imagine."

"Oh Melanie you don't know you couldn't, I am so horrible so unworthy so mean and-"

"Hush Captain I don't believe a word of it, you may think you have done wrong, but you haven't not really. No matter how much you've

done you have a good heart I know, for I can see it."

Rhett was suddenly overwhelmed by Melanie, he became acutly aware of just how beautiful she was, how warm, how amazing, and then like a swift wind hits, love hit Rhett. He loved her, adored her, why he had ever loved Scarlett he couldn't remember. For Melanie was perfect. And Scarlett was lost, always pining for another man, always using him, always, when Melanie..Melanie, she was so unlike Scarlett, and him. Melanie was to good to be real, like a dream, like a beutiful dream, a delicate buterfly. Rhett wanted to take her in his arms and congradulate her, to tell her of all the wonderfull things that she was, to make her understand how special she was. She wouldn't understand though, she couldn't she was to naturally humble and modest. Oh how he longed to tell her, but she could never except him, not the real him. If she could know what he really was (though she wouldn't except it) she would hate him, like she hated the yankees, well perhaps not hate but...but... Then another thought hit him, perhaps he had only loved Scarlett for he was afraid, afraid of anything that he couldn't understand, or couldn't be equal with...but he did love Scarlett...didn't he? However, as he looked in Melanie's eyes, her happy glowing wonderfull eyes, all thoughts of Scarlett were instantly swept away.

"Melanie I am wrong for I have fallen in love with you." Melanie stared, blushed and fumbled, it seemed unthinkable that someone like Rhett so strong so large so manley could love her. He loved her, Rhett Butler! Oh poor Scarlett! He couldn't, why, he only thought he did, for she had spent so much time with him. Then Melanie suddenly felt incredibly guilty, perhaps she had led him on, or made him think that she loved him, if she hadn't have acted around him in such a manner then this wouldn't have happened. Oh how could she have done this to Scarlett, her own sister, what would Scarlett say. Melanie wanted to cry to blush to shake Captain Butler until this whim left him, but for some reason something eles stoped her. Something she couldn't quite understand, a feeling she had never had before. Her breath caught in her chest painfully, and her stomach seemed to bounce and flip, her knees felt weak, and for a moment Melanie panicked that she would faint. It was only because she was so ashamed of herself, she thought frantically, attempting to compose herself.

"Mr. Butler you can't mean that!" She reprimended, but with a kind smile all the same, and she suddenly wasen't sure rather she should be angry with him for betraying Scarlett and declaring love to a married woman, or if she should comfort him for his most likely difficult struggle with loving someone that he knew was unitaniable, or if she should hug him, or cry, or slap him, or or..kiss him, why had she thought that! How trecherous, oh if Ashley and Scarlett had heard that, and tears formed in her eyes at the thought, she was horrible, terrible the worst perosn on the planet.

"I do, I think you are perfect, and I am sorry for thinking it for I know how wrong it is of me. I am horrible, I have bestowed this upon you, I am so sorry Miss Melanie, how could I have done this to you, I am vile." Melanies heart bleed with pain, how sad! After all, she thought fiercely, he couldn't help who he fell in love with, and Captain Butler must be suffering terribly, hating himself for his love. Melanie couldn't stand it, she cared so much for Captain Butler, that she had to help him, had to do something. And she raced forward and pulled his bent head to her bossum, as she would a child.

"Please Captain Butler, Please, please don't cry. It will pass, you only think you love me, you don't really, I know it and you know it." But Rhett shook his head against her bossum.

"No no you don't understand, your all I every think about, my touchstone, my constant, I dream of you, and your sweet face that I love so much, I am so so jelous of Ashley, but not as Scarlett thinks, but because I want you. I want to see you well and healthy and happy. I want to kiss you and pet you, and talk with you, read with you…" His voice trailed. And Melanie, who had never even heard such a decalaration from Ashley turned the deepest crimson she had ever turned. How could a man profess such things, how could someone, especially Captain Butler love her so, she was so weak and helpless, how could he love her so intensly. She knew she must convince him otherwise, but how she could do that with such a love she didn't know.

"Now Captain Butler, you mustn't try to flatter me so, you know as well as I that you don't love me, you are only trying to-to divert no to..." She said stroking his black hair gently, but her hand trembled all the same.

He stood up suddenly towering over her, he was so close that she felt her breath leave her and she suddenly wondered how she got into such a fix.

"Miss Wilkes I give you my deepest condolenses for behaving in such a manner and for saying such things If I offended you, I shall never fogive myself…it was thoughtless, rude, and the most horrible thing I could say. Even if you didn't have Mr. Wilkes and I Scarlett, it would be in the most poor taste for you are so far beyond me, and worth a 1000 if not a million of myself." He started to leave, when Melanie stoped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"You really love me." She said, it was not a question, a statement. Her eyes serching his. He said nothing but lowerd his gaze. She didn't know what made her say it, but suddenly in spite of everything she was grateful and appreciative of his love, he was so brave to tell her, he must have struggled so with this. Her kind heart was bursting with admiration and something else. She loved Ashely, but she also respected and loved Captain Butler justl like Scarlett, and she couldn't see him hurt or suffering, of humiliated thinking he had discusted her.

"Captain Butler, love isn't a sin, you have done no wrong for I know that you don't love me the way you love Scarlett you only think you do now, but if there wasn't an Ashley or a Scarlett it would be me who wouldn't be worthy of you." She caressed his arm once before pulling it away and smiled an admiring smile, she was about the exit, when Rhett suddenly overcome with love and admiration and utter senslessness, reacted.

His arms were around her waist so swiftly that he almost lifed the small and meak Melanie off the ground. His head bent over hers, his lips took hers as he had a thousand times in his dreams. He was gentle, as if she was the most valuble of porcelin, he kissed her, his mind was blank other than Melanie and he tried desperately to memorize the way she smelled. Melanie had never been kissed like this, for Ashely had never really loved her completly, he had always seemed preoccupied. She knew she was commiting the most horrid and vile sin ever, and she barely fought back tears, but his lips were so..so intoxicating. She shivered and even..god have mercy…moaned. She would burn in hell for this. She knew it. She couldn't understand how Captain Butler could so this, but she didn't condem him, didn't do anything for her mind couldn't process anything to do but to accept his lips. She became aware that she was falling and wraped her arms around Rhett's neck for support. Her knees were shaking violently, and her lips were quivering against his. He was so masculine, so large and powerful and so sure. Her heart felt about to burst, and for a minuet she thought she would surely faint when she felt Captain Butler's tongue enter her mouth. Melanie had heard stories that people used their tongues in kissing but she had never thought anyone really did but now...now all she knew and ever wanted to know was that tongue. With Rhett's exploring and sucking and kissing it was so intoxicating.

Just as swiftly as Rhett had grabbed her he relased her and Melanie actually dropped to the floor, she was so shaken. Rhett quickly apologized and pulled her to her feet. She clung to his sleeve, like a rag doll, and she gasped for air trying desperatly to compose herself.

"Please forgive me, please please forgive me, I-I don't know why, I will leave, I promise you shall never see me again." He was crying bright tears shown on his cheecks and he transfered Melanie's grip to a small end table. He was at the door when Melanie found her voice.

"Rhett, you needn't leave, it is me that is wrong, I am so very sorry for all that you have gone through, and about..about that well...we shall never speak of it again, please don't go please, I couldn't bare it, and neither could Scar- oh please don't go, please please, its my fault mine." Melanie was crying now, her face desperate and hurt.

"Melanie, you must understand you haven't done a thing, please don't cry, I...I will stay, but I solemly swear that the day I ever react in any such manner again I won't disgrace this town with my pressence, I won't hurt you Melanie, I couldn't, I wouldn't..I am so...sorry."

He closed the door behind him softly as he left, and Melanie felt a rush of relief, he wasen't going he was staying. He was staying. I will burn for the way I feel, Scarlett and Ashley deserve to kill me, but, but...

"I love you." She whispered to the closed door, and Rhett Butler who was leaning against the other side heard.

* * *

I tried really hard to keep them in character, but I wonder honestly if it worked, hope you like it. Sorry for my grammar/spelling, I haven't the motivation to fix it. 


End file.
